Mobile telephones are electronic devices used for mobile voice or data communication based on network connectivity provided by base stations known as cell towers or sites. Electronic devices may be associated with an electronic serial number (ESN), a mobile equipment identifier (MEID), an authorization key, and other identifying information. A call detail record (CDR) is a computer record produced by a telephone exchange or switch containing details of a phone call that passed through the exchange.